


Like You Need It

by Smooty



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: 2D's Humility Outfit, M/M, Spitroasting, cocky!Stu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 15:37:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20066398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smooty/pseuds/Smooty
Summary: Request by @plasmasea on Tumblr.2D whirled around from where he’d been buttering a slice of toast, a few crumbs sticking to his fingers. Murdoc was standing in the doorway of the kitchen, an open can of beer in his hand, his mouth wide open in shock. 2D looked down at himself and shrugged before turning back to his toast.“S’my outfit from the Humility shoot. Thought it’d be fun to wear for the interview today,” he answered. From the table, Ace snickered, knowing exactly why Murdoc was so shocked.





	Like You Need It

“What the  _ fuck _ are you wearing?”

2D whirled around from where he’d been buttering a slice of toast, a few crumbs sticking to his fingers. Murdoc was standing in the doorway of the kitchen, an open can of beer in his hand, his mouth wide open in shock. 2D looked down at himself and shrugged before turning back to his toast. 

“S’my outfit from the Humility shoot. Thought it’d be fun to wear for the interview today,” he answered. From the table, Ace snickered, knowing exactly why Murdoc was so shocked. 

“Yeah Doc, have a little fun once and a while. He looks great!” The older bassist clacked his mouth shut and glared at Ace. The younger just smiled and took a sip of his coffee. 

2D wasn’t oblivious to why Murdoc was staring so much. “Thank you, Ace. I think the shorts are a little tighter than before, actually.” He twirled around trying to catch a glance, making sure to pause right in front of Murdoc. “Do they look OK Muds?” 

Murdoc gaped for a few more seconds before looking away, his usual scowl back in place. He even smirked a bit as 2D did the same thing to Ace, arching his back a little at just the right angle. “You look like a ponce. Pass the butter.”

2D did, making sure to let his shoulders brush up against both bassists. Then he sat with his toast, right between the two. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Ace checking him out while on his other side Murdoc was doing the same with much less secrecy.

“Well if it looks so stupid I’ll jus’ go take it off!” he said, making no move to get up. Both Murdoc and Ace immediately protested though they both tried to play it cool/ 

“We have to go! We’re going to be late and not in a fashionable way, Faceache.”

“S’a waste of a perfectly good outfit, isn’t it?”

Luckily 2D knew what they meant, and what they meant was “we like the clothes, keep them on”. So he didn’t make any more fuss about it, instead choosing to nibble away at his toast. Eventually, Murdoc realized they really  _ were _ going to be late and chased everyone out to the door with threats to their personal safety and they were off to the interview. 

Things had gone as usual, though neither Ace or Murdoc could focus when Stu kept crossing and uncrossing his legs. That tiny little shirt kept riding up too and showing off those dimples he had above his ass too. Needless to say, Ace and Murdoc hadn’t been very talkative. 

When they got home it was late afternoon. Noodle was going out for a movie date, and Russel had some meetup to go to. 2D, Ace, and Murdoc were all in Murdoc’s room, sharing a joint and lounging around on the bed. 2D was still dressed up, though his knee socks were starting to slip down. 

“So, what’s up with this whole…” Murdoc gestured to the outfit. Again, 2D looked down, pretending to be confused. He’d worn it because he remembered how Ace had drooled over him during the shoot, and how Murdoc’s eyes had bugged out when he saw the video. Stu knew he looked good, and he loved when the other two were desperate for him. 

“Jus’ thought it would be fun, like I said.” He shrugged, struggling not to grin. Ace was already shifting in his seat, and Murdoc had been extra handsy in the cab on the way back. They couldn’t resist. 

“If your definition of fun is having every stranger on the street see half your ass falling out of those shorts, that is,” Ace corrected, ashing the joint and leaning back against the headboard. 2D allowed himself a little grin in the bassists’ direction. 

“He’s right you know. Saw quite a few people takin’ a look at you when we stopped for lunch.” 2D had too. He’d made sure to sway his hips just a little bit extra when he did. 

“So what. I wore this for the video and millions of people saw it. Don’t be jealous!” He was really laying it on thick but when Ace rolled his eyes and Murdoc growled he knew it was just thick enough. “If it’s such a problem I’ll go change.”

Stu started to sit up, but was stopped by Murdoc’s hand on his wrist and Ace’s shout of “No!” Oh he had them alright, and it hadn’t even been that hard. 

“So you want me to keep it on?” he asked, toying with the bottom of his shirt. In his eagerness, he nearly ripped a small hole in the fabric. 

“I want to take it off myself,” Murdoc said, pulling 2D back onto the bed. “So lay down and be a good boy for me and Ace, OK D?”

“Yeah come on Stu, we had to watch you prancing around all day. Can’t blame us for being eager.” Ace was at his feet in a flash, tugging at the tops of his socks. 2D squirmed a little in their grasp, enough to jostle them around but not enough to actually escape. 

“D’you think you can make me feel good? Better than any of those strangers?” he teased, wiggling his hips. “I’ve been thinkin’ about it all day y’know.”

It was Ace’s turn to look surprised, while Murdoc grinned. “Oh, you did this on purpose? Naughty naughty.” He leaned into 2D’s neck and inhaled deeply. “Wanted us to get worked up. Rrrrreally give it to you?”

Instead of melting, 2D just laughed and looked right at Murdoc. “Do your worst.”

That got the two bassists to get on with it. Immediately Murdoc was biting into Stu’s neck while Ace pressed kisses to his thighs, worming the kneesocks off his legs. 2D groaned and arched, legs spreading wider while his arms wrapped tightly around Murdoc’s shoulders. He had the smuggest smile on his face, which Ace caught as he tossed the socks over his shoulder. 

“Oh look at him Doc, he’s loving this,” he said, leaving the end of the bed and coming to lay on the singer’s other side. “What should we do to him?”

2D whined as Murdoc moved lower, biting harshly at his nipples through the shirt. “I think, given how obvious it is he’s a slut,” Murdoc kissed where he’d bitten, a wordless apology, “he needs to be filled up.”

“Please--!” Stu moaned, taking his hand away from Murdoc’s back to kneed at his package. Murdoc was usually the easiest of the two to get going, and he figured Ace would follow along if he did. 

But Ace caught his wrist before he’d barely had time to grasp around Murdoc’s hard cock in his pants. “None of that, Stu. I know what you’re playing at.”

“I’m not playin!” he said, pouting. “You two are jus’ bein’ awful.”

Again, Murdoc chuckled. “Oh well then, love. Let us be a little more awful to you.” All at once the older bassist’s hands moved up under his shirt, rubbing along the length of him before going back down. Stu moaned at the feeling and twisted into it, needing some kind of release. This is what he’d wanted. 

“That’s pretty, baby. I’m gonna take your short off now yeah? Don’t want them getting ruined…” Stu lifted his hips in response, aching already. Ace got the shorts off with a bit of tugging--they really were quite tight--and tossed them away with the socks. He didn’t ask before removing 2D’s pants too, because Stu was already trying to get them off himself while Murdoc kissed him senseless. 

“Shirt?” Murdoc mumbled into 2D’s lips, nipping at the bottom one. Stu nodded and lifted his arms, then he was naked on the bed while the other two were fully dressed. “Now what?”

Ace ran calloused fingers over Stu’s cheeks, down to his lips. “I want his mouth.” 2D giggled and bit his own lip, relishing in the oversensitive tingling. “Do you mind, Doc?”

“Not at all, mate. You know I can’t get enough of his cute little arse.” Murdoc punctuated his point with a slap to said arse, which made 2D wiggle again. 

“Mmm you two talk too much,” he said. “Why don’t you jus’ turn me over and fuck me?”

There was fire in the two bassist’s eyes and Stu closed his own to bask in the burn of it. Within a few seconds, he felt hands turning him over and repositioning him. One set cradled his face, the other was all over his arse, so he didn’t have to guess who was who. 

“Pass the lube?” Murdoc rasped, running his hands up and down the singer’s back. 2D heard some shuffling and then the snap of a cap before cold fingers were at his entrance. 

“Open your eyes babe?” Ace asked, again caressing 2D’s face like he was some delicate treasure. He did so, finding himself up close and personal with Ace’s cock. Drool puddled under his tongue. “Good, I want you to watch while I fuck your mouth.” 

“Still talking?” he snarked, right before Ace stuffed his mouth full. His cock filled the singer’s mouth in an extremely satisfying way and 2D moaned around it, needy and horny. The only thing that could make things better was if--

Behind him, Murdoc was already thrusting two fingers in his arse, knowing 2D was almost always pretty loose. Stu encouraged him, bucking his hips back and forth between the fingers and the cock in his mouth. Ace groaned at the sight and began thrusting gently. 

“He looks good like this, doesn’t he?” Murdoc asked, sliding in a third finger. “Aways did think so.”

“S’cause he doesn’t just look like he wants it; he looks like he needs it,” Ace answered as he fisted a chunk of blue hair in his hands. “Can’t you hurry up Doc?”

“Fine, fine, hold him steady then.” 2D wriggled his tongue obscenely while Ace tried to hold still. The singer would see his fingers straining with the effort of it, but then that didn’t matter because Murdoc was pushing inside and he felt  _ so full _ . 

“Mmmph,” he grunted, bending his back to force Murdoc in further. In the same movement, he tipped his head back a little, making Ace slip deeper into his throat. He was full from both ends, cock hard and leaking between his legs. Murdoc and Ace both groaned at the sight. 

They easily started up a rhythm of Murdoc rocking into him, pushing him onto Ace, then pulling back. Each thrust sparked a tiny pop of pleasure in 2D’s belly, making his cock twitch and leak all over the bed. He loved this, feeling like they both were at his mercy, even if it might look like he was at theirs. It was easy to get them to do whatever he wanted, a little dressing up, a little backtalk. They were putty in his hands. 

“Oh shit… oh shit!” Ace gasped, taking big handfuls of 2D’s hair and pulling. “His mouth… so good…”

“You should feel his arse after. It’s amazin’,” Murdoc answered, speeding up. “So warm and tight...fuck!”

They continued like that for what felt like hours to the singer. Ace felt like heaven in his mouth, so hard with the salty taste of precome flowing heavily. Murdoc was just the right size to press the perfect places inside him that made the slight sting and burn worth it. Oh, who was he kidding, he loved it all. 

“Should I finish in his mouth… or on his face?” Ace asked, now pumping his hips rapidly into 2D’s face. The singer was gagging and choking, but he hadn’t made their “stop sign” so he kept going. “I don’t know how much--ngh--longer--”

“Well, he wants to be filled up…” Murdoc sounded a lot calmer, though his tone was definitely gruffer than usual. “In his mouth, Copular. He can take it.”

Stu tried to communicate his agreement via lusty-eye contact but Murdoc chose that exact moment to wrap a hand around his member and start tugging. The stimulation was too much and not enough; he whined and moaned for more and they gave it in spadefuls. 

What really did him in was the way they both came at nearly the exact same time. Ace first, with hot shots of cum that made 2D gag and press his lips tight to not lose a drop, and Murdoc second with a low, full-body grunt, his hips stuttering and finally still as he spilled inside. After that Stu couldn’t help but come, gasping against the flesh in his mouth as he made a huge mess of his belly and the bedding. 

Hey may have blacked out, or just drifted off for a little bit because the next thing he knew he was laying down on soft sheets away from his own mess and surrounded by warmth. With a contented sigh he flipped over onto his back and rested his hands on his belly, completely sated. 

“That was great,” he said quietly. On his left Ace was laying in a similar position, a fresh joint between his lips. Murdoc was on the right, a fag in his hand mirroring Ace. After Ace and Stu had a puff, they traded with Murdoc, and the cycle continued until both were smoked fully. 

“You’re insatiable,” Murdoc sighed fondly, twining his legs between the singers. Ace just rolled his eyes and slid down until he was resting on 2D’s shoulder, curled around him with long, noodly limbs. 

“Comin’ from you, I’ll take that as a compliment,” 2D answered, yawning. He stretched his arms above himself and noticed something. “No fair, you two are still dressed and I’m naked!”

Ace and Murdoc looked down at themselves where they noticed each other's open files and rumpled underwear. Quickly both discarded their outer clothes--though Ace kept his t-shit--then settled back down. 

“Happy now, you princess?” Ace teased pressing kisses to Stu’s cheek and neck. The singer nodded sleepily, chin bobbing down to his chest. His expression was still smug but mostly contented as he curled up, Murdoc at his back and Ace at his front. Immediately the other two adjusted, draping arms and legs this way and that until anyone looking in at them would be confused about which green leg belonged to which man. 

“Round two after a nap?” he asked. Murdoc snorted and pinched dully at his side. 

“Don’t push it,” he grumbled, but 2D knew he’d won. He knew he deserved a nap too, so without waiting to see if the other’s would join him, he began to drift off; safe in the assurance that they’d at least wait for him to start round two. 


End file.
